Who's Certain Point of View?
by Col. Hammer
Summary: Set in NJO period, after Rebirth. Han, Leia, and Jacen set off to the planet Ossus to find whatever is in that system that the Jedi think will help them get rid of the Yuuzhan Vong.
1. In Transit to Ossus

1 Who's Certain Point of View?  
  
  
  
Lucas owns Star Wars. Don't sue the poor college student/author. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: Wild Mynock Chase  
  
The Millennium Falcon raced through hyperspace on a course for the planet Ossus. On board that famous ship, the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy, an argument was brewing.  
  
"Just what is your problem with our current mission?" asked the woman seated in the ships co-pilot seat. Her hair, once long enough to wrap up into two pastry shaped buns over her ears, now barely touched her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing - other than I think your brother has lost his mind, sending us on it!" replied the man sitting in the pilot seat.  
  
"Han, what do you mean?"  
  
"I have three reasons" Han stated hold up three fingers on his right hand. "The first is that Ossus - our nice little vacation destination - is Rimword of the Vong advance. The second is that it lies between the Cron Drift and Tion Clusters. Both of those areas are full of Peace Brigade and Vong."  
  
"We can't -" Leia interjected, "- be sure of that."  
  
"Well, I got sources that tell that the two are thick as thieves. And then there's the fact that both of the afore mentioned areas have governments that actively hunt down Jedi and give them to the Vong. Therefore, you know that Ossus has made some deals with the Vong, so we must be flying into a trap, and your brother is the NUT that's sending us to it!"  
  
In her best official princess voice, " Han, I want to congratulate you on achieving such highly developed reasoning skills," she said snidely. "I am so glad to see that after 20 years of marriage your powers of deduction and articulation have increased so dramatically. You know, you should really consider joining the New Republic Diplomatic Core!" Leia replied.  
  
"Yeah dad! You almost sound like an adult. Maybe you could talk the Vong into going back home," his son Jacen Solo stated.  
  
The elder Solo's reply consisted simply of a grunt as he turned back to the controls of his ship. After a moment's thought, he came back with a more verbose reply.  
  
"I prefer to convince others to see my way." tapping his blaster, "Still, I suppose taking care of a few thousand refuges for the better part of a year contributed to my current leadership skills.  
  
Right now though, I'd like to use my skills to convince both of you that we need to turn this ship around and go back to the Errant Venture."  
  
"I think you would have a mutiny on your hand if you tried that, captain." Leia replied.  
  
Jacen seconded the motion before saying "I had the same vision as uncle Luke did dad. Something on or around Ossus will help us defeat the Yuuzhan Vong. He hasn't sent us on a wild mynock chase."  
  
"So what's out there? Is it some sort of super-weapon like the Death Star or Sun Crusher?" Han demanded.  
  
"We aren't sure", Leia said before continuing with "It could be, but whatever it is we probably will have to get it from the Ossusian, and that's why the three of us are going. I'm supposed to get them to hand it over peacefully, and you" she said to Han while pointing at his blaster, "are here in case we have to use 'Plan B'!"  
  
"Mom, what's my place the grand scheme of things?" asked Jacen.  
  
"We will barter you over to the Vong in case "Plan B' fails" replied Han.  
  
Jacen and his mother's response consisted of reaching over and giving Han a solid smack to the head while the elder Solo tried to duck. Han's verbal defense consisted of "The last time we got stuck you didn't seem to mind the idea of surrendering. And remember, I can always make more of you!"  
  
"Not with this princess!" Leia declared, "Three is enough!"  
  
Things settled down in the cockpit for a while after that as Han consigned himself to going to Ossus. A sense of doom slowly impressed itself on him, constricting his throat seemingly tighter than Vader ever could with his force grip. He looked over at his wife thinking 'this war is taking us a piece at a time. It swallowed Chewie whole, and almost did the same to you. Your lucky you can walk, after they tried to sacrifice you to their gods. They want to do that to the rest of my family, and they have a bounty out on both of my son's heads.'  
  
'Like father, like son' Han mused to himself. 'Still, they have made this war personal. I must reply in kind'.  
  
Turning to his son Han spoke saying "We've to five minutes 'till we get to Ossus. You better go back and get that top turret powered up."  
  
"Alright!" his son replied.  
  
"All right, your worshipfulness. Let's get ready to take her out of hyperspace" Han said.  
  
End Chapter 1. Feel free to send me constructive criticism.  
  
Special thanks goes to my friend J.T. for being my editor. It wouldn't be half as good a story without you!  
  
I apologize if this fanfic doesn't match up with the current Star Wars cannon in regards to the New Republics war with the Vong. This is due to the fact that at the time I wrote this I hadn't read anything past "Edge of Victory II, Rebirth". So, I missed out on Anikin's death.  
  
I got my idea for this fic after a friend in Highschool posed this question to me: "When George Lucas stated in the films that everything in Star Wars happened 'A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away' what the heck did he mean. All galaxies are greatly distant from each other. Also, from whose perspective is Lucas talking when he said 'long time ago'".  
  
I guess it just depends on your point of view. 


	2. A Short Engagement

Author's Notes: Still reading my story? Thanks. Please send me some C&C, R&R, etc.and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 2: We're Heeerrrrrreeeee.  
  
"Thirty seconds 'till we come out of hyperspace." Han's voice called over the intercom.  
  
"I'm all powered up back here." his son replied.  
  
"Are you getting any kind of 'feeling'?" Han asked.  
  
"Yeah. This seat could use some new stuffing. It really is hurting my a-"  
  
"Not that type of feeling!" Han cried.  
  
"Remember Jacen, 'A Jedi feels no pain '." Leia said.  
  
"Keep it up son and the 'force' of my foot will make you feel more than a 'disturbance' in you pants!"  
  
The counter ticked down to zero and Han pulled the lever to bring the Falcon out of hyperspace. As the star lines faded a planet came into view. From the position of the system's sun the side of the planet they faced was experiencing nighttime on the surface, and the planet had totally eclipsed its relatively large moon.  
  
"I'm trying to sneak into the system using the planet's single moon as cover. Before the Vong came the Ossusians didn't have any passive detection equipment placed on the moon, so they had rely on their system nets on planet. And since they have a very small fleet of ships that makes for a pretty big hole in their sensor net." Han said.  
  
"Unless the Vong have put something on the moon or have a ship in system." Leia stated.  
  
"Now who's being pessimistic?" Han joked.  
  
Leia barely had time to shoot Han a nasty look before the passive sensor station next to her started warbling and flashing a warning.  
  
"Well Han, it looks like I was wrong earlier about the Vong, and your gambit's not going to pay off. Three Vong corvette analogs and 20 fighters are coming this way from behind the moon." Leia stated calmly. It was a calm not truly felt by her, and which was proven a lie by the tight look on her face.  
  
"They sure are coming in fast - full out - almost as if they were running from something." Han mussed while selecting a target out of the small fleet ahead of him. "Leia, switch all shield power to the front deflectors. I'm going to blast us a hole and fly through it." Han declared while punching the Falcon's own engines to full.  
  
While Leia was busy with the shields Han did what he said he would, burning two skips with lasers and a concussion missile while his son got one with the top quad lasers. One of the Noghri assassins in the bottom turret accounted for another.  
  
"Switching shield back to standard." Leia said after they past through the enemy fleet. "Forward shields at 80%."  
  
"It looks like the Vong aren't turning around. Surely they're can't be running from the Ossusian fleet?" Han joked.  
  
Just then Han's quip was answered. Ten craft of unknown origin, apparently made of black metal and slightly larger than B-wings swung around from the opposite side of the moon in a diamond formation. They were followed by a large wedge shaped ship, similar looking to that of an inverted ocean sailing ship's bow, coming around the moon's horizon. More of this giant vessel slowly came into view as the Falcon continued its course.  
  
Leia's voice cut the tension, "Han." Leia said, "That ships huge. Sensors say it masses slightly larger than the Executor Super-Star Destroyer."  
  
"I can see that Princess." Han replied.  
  
While this exchange was going on the Falcon started receiving radio messages from the now-close behemoth.  
  
"The signal is carrying some kind of visual." Leia said.  
  
"Patch it through to the computer and see if it can make sense of it." Han told Leia while reaching over to switch on the intercom system."3PO, un- strap and get your carcass up here. We may actually use your translation abilities."  
  
"Yes master Solo, I'll be right there. I'm just ever so glad we managed to survive the -" 3PO said before Han cut the intercom off.  
  
"The computers have compiled the signal. It seems to be looping the same message." Leia said.  
  
"Put it up on the main viewer." Han replied as C-3PO entered the cockpit.  
  
On the screen two figures were visible, one of which was obviously the comm. operator, as only the top half of his pasty white face and blond hair showed and he wasn't speaking. The second man was speaking. In contrast with the comm. operator, his skin was as dark as the void between the stars. He wore a white uniform and a green double-breasted greatcoat with gold buttons and piping, laurels and rank insignias. His hands where covered by white gloves which seemed to be making the universal sign for them to approach him. On his hip was holstered a pistol to one side and a sword rested in its scabbard at the other. His head was topped by a green, high-peaked, flat-cap complete with more laurels of golden thread on it's black bill.  
  
"What is he saying?" Han asked.  
  
"It appears that he is that vessel's captain and that he wants us to stand down and dock with his ship." C-3PO replied helpfully.  
  
Before Han could come back with a retort, the picture stopped looping and switched to real-time. The captain's face revealed his annoyance before he turned his head to the side and barked an order. At the same time the Falcon's sensors streamed warnings that it was being lit up by a dozen targeting and scanning systems, and a wide stream of capital ship laser fire bracketed the Falcon.  
  
Behind the Falcon, the squadron of fighters had circled around and now had them boxed in. Jacen called out from the turret, "We're getting surrounded here!" while Leia reported multiple missile locks.  
  
Han grimaced, saying ". . .anyone got any bright ideas for getting out of this one?"  
  
"I suggest we do as they say." C-3PO said.  
  
"For once I agree with you." Han replied after a glance at his scanners showed him he was surrounded.  
  
  
  
"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Han mumbled.  
  
Han, Leia, C-3PO and Jacen stood on the deck of the unknown vessel's docking bay. Han wore his blaster at his hip, while his wife wore her gray ship-suit in with her lightsaber and blaster on her belt. Jacen had his lightsaber and jumpsuit concealed beneath his Jedi robe. The unknown ship had used its tractor beams to bring the Falcon into its hold after the escort fighters had brought it close enough and Han had powered down his shields and weapons.  
  
The large ship's bay was full of ships that were of different sizes and a riot of colors, which were hard to see through the crowd of uniformed people. All of which were human.and heavily armed.  
  
In the background, ranks of men, armored in black and carrying big bore slug throwers, stood at the ready while their officers stood with swords and sabers in their hands.  
  
In front of them stood a motley assortment of human specimens. Seven of them stood more than two meters high and wore what appeared to be green armor like that of a stormtrooper, only bulkier and had what appeared to be a power pack/environmental unit. Five of them had their armor painted green and carried extremely bulky slug throwers. The sixth had armor and a helmet that was mostly blue, and carried an intricately forged broadsword and a pistol version of the gun the others carried.  
  
The seventh figure stood beside the others, his armor was off white, and around his shoulders hung a green cape, matching his squad. In his hands he carried a broadsword as long a Jacen was tall, and in the other hand he carried a slug gun that was twice as big as any they had seen before. On his backpack sat a cross-shaped banner pole from which hung a tapestry with intricate designs that didn't match anything that the Solo's could identify.  
  
The next group that caught Han's family's attention was the six figures standing just off to the left of the armored men. They also wore the full body armor, though theirs was black and modified to fit their body shape - which was extremely feminine. They were all nearly the height of their male counterparts, though this was an illusion as their armored greaves ended in boots with high stiletto heels. Each one was a shorthaired brunet with faces that made them look as young a Jacen sister, except for the one that appeared to be their leader. While her squad was armed with the standard slug guns, she herself had the slug pistol and broadsword combo. Her face - while not unpleasant, was hawk-nosed and a scar ran from the base of her chin to above her left eye. The eye itself was a milk-white color.  
  
Han, who remembered he had his wife with him, looked away before his wife could become annoyed and began studying the composition of the group as a whole. The younger Solo on the other hand continued his study of the warrior-women.  
  
'Just about the right age' Jacen thought to himself. 'A little tall when wearing heels, but even that can be an advantage' he continued to himself while regarding their torso armor.  
  
'I seem to like women that wear body armor' Jacen continued his musings, as he considered what Tenel Ka and Danni Kay would look like in the same outfits. and out of them. 'I really need to get back to the Venture'.  
  
Before Jacen's mental exploration could continue on with the next fantasy, the squad's leader noisily cleared her throat as if to say Jacen needed to 'take a holo-pic because it would last longer'. Beside the leader, one of the other women gave a small smile and a wink before returning to the proper "at attention" facial expression.  
  
The group that Han had been eyeing while his son was "distracted" looked to be an oddball mix of males and females, equipped with bionics, tattoos, body armor, exotic looking weapons and equipment and combat trophies. Most of them also wore smiles brought on by the younger Solo's fidgeting.  
  
'Good going son' thought the elder Solo who hadn't missed the by-play at all. Beside him his wife sighed and tried not to roll her eyes.  
  
Before Han could embarrass himself as well, a voice called out over a loud speaker. Han assumed it was the call of 'captain on deck' as everyone that wasn't already at attention suddenly snapped to.  
  
Han could see a portal iris open at the back of the room. The captain, followed by two other men issued forth. The first follower was pale skinned and wore a uniform, cap, and weapons similar to the captains, though his outfit was all black and much less ornate. The second man was dressed in a naval officer uniform like the captain's, except his uniform and weapons seemed to be even more ornate. His complexion was pale with intense blue eyes and prominent nose, below which a mustache curved down towards the corners of his lips. In place of his right eye he had what appeared to be an ocular implant with a laser designator.  
  
'He looks full of himself!' Han thought to himself while considering the second man.  
  
The ships command unit marched up to where the Solos stood, parting the various units around them like a ocean going sailing ship with a good headwind. They stopped just out of sword range before the captain started to speak. When he finished, Han looked over at 3PO and asked for a translation.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, but this one does not seem to match any in my memory banks." 3PO replied.  
  
The captain said something else, and then the Solos saw another security detachment come through the portal. This group seemed to be escorting a human male about Han's age.  
  
'He is dressed the same as my husband - like a scruffy looking nerf herder' Leia thought.  
  
The nerf-herder was brought up next to the captain, who spoke to him in a commanding and interrogative manner. The herder relied to the captain before turning his gaze at the Solo's, his eyes widening in recognition.  
  
"Well, well, well" the figure cooed at the Solos nastily, while eyeing them each in turn. "It seems that the latest arrivals to this system have succeeded where my masters have so far failed. At least I may one day be able to report to them that I arranged to have their most hated enemies. taken care off, and they will heap the rewards on me."  
  
"Just who are you?" Leia demanded.  
  
"The local Peace Brigade representative, I'll wager." Han stated.  
  
"You've got it," stated the figure, "My name is Felix, but lately I've been moonlighting as an advisor to your soon to be executioners." Felix then turned back to the ships officers and said something to them in their own language, all the while gesturing wildly at Han's family. The only part of Felix's speech that Han could recognize was the name 'Solo'.  
  
"I don't think he is giving them our side of the story," Han said to his family after seeing the faces of the assembled important faces turn mean. Even the ones that had been smiling at Jacen's antics were now glowering at them.  
  
The scruffy looking turncoat now spoke loud enough for the assembled security forces to hear, and the situation was starting to look ugly for the Solos.  
  
The scene turn into an uproar, however, when Jacen interrupted the turncoat's speechmaking by saying, in their alien tongue, "Liar!"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is a long scene with a lot of details. I promise I'll finish this and get back to writing more action next chapter.  
  
If you're really nice and review my story I might even include some omake! 


End file.
